Crystal Xiao
by Calla the Neko
Summary: Xiao's life burst into diffrent shades from her P.O.V. Chap 5 is up! R&R please
1. Red Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own Dc.... It all belongs to level 5! I only own the plot, and original characters that I plan on adding. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Red eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes. Expecting to see something different. That was silly.... Nothing was different. Same dark, bland rocks that formed the cave. Same brown, bland dirt that covered the floor. Same roars and thunders from the beasts. Same dark, murky water. I shook my head and the bell on my neck jingled. I felt trapped in here forever. Like a fly caught stone. Or a large fish in a small puddle. I yawn and stretched. Shook my head and paws. I stood up. I jumped off of the huge bolder that was really close to a torch. My paws tapped the frozen ground. It had cooled off even more through the day. I slowly walked ahead and cautiously looked around me. Running into a monster right now wouldn't be good. Not without that thing I found yesterday. I remembered a tall boy walking through the caves. He had a orange poncho, black jeans, a silly looking hat that would make a nice bed instead of the rocks around here. I couldn't see the color of his eyes. But he did have a weapon. A strong looking one at that. I ran the first time he saw me.... but after a while when I saw him slay monsters. I..... just felt safer.  
  
I was determined to find him. To follow him. Hey, he might lead me to the exit to this miserable place. I walked slowly into a big, room with no monsters. No boxes or anything. I continued to walk forward. When I saw so close to reaching the middle of the room. A blade, shard and thick, flew across my face. Causing a deep scratch across my nose. My eyes widened. There stood another human. But not the one I saw the day before....  
  
!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~  
  
YA! Done with chap. 1 ! Please review ( I promise I won't get all weird and upset when nobody reviews.... I'll get frustrated, but not as bad as I did before. And I won't post it all over the internet either!! :D ) 


	2. Orange Blood

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1....  
  
Hiya! T'is me! I've come to haunt you with crappy stories! Enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 2: Orange blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasped quickly. Stepping back and lifting on paw. A small speck of blood ran from the cut. The young man who had cut me just stared down with red eyes. I jumped back as the sharp sword was pointed at me again, but this time not touching me. I stared at the blade as my eyes widened. I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Breathing heavily, and barely breathing, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that boy again. He looked at the man with hatred in his eyes. The moment seemed to last forever.... Before the sword hit me across the face......hard.....  
  
A deep cut ran from my forhead to my chin. I still didn't move. Pain swirled across my face. But I was more interested in what he was going to do. Pulling his sword back angrily, he smiled and pointed the sword at the boy, then me again. It took only a split second before a blue beam erupted and charged at me. I still didn't move. I wanted to, but I didn't. I was still frozen.  
  
With my eyes opened wide, claws extended, ready to experience more pain... I huddled in a ball, shaking. 'Why won't I run?!' I though panicky. But, luckily, before anything hurt me, the boy, he ran and jumped in front of me. A blast of blue filled the air. Providing no air or visible anything. Just blue... I wasn't hurt though.  
  
Now was a time to collect my thoughts. 'Seeing this boy yesterday. Being so afraid. Being cut, Then, most important of all, Being protected'. I meowed as loud as I could to tell the man to stop. But his face just cracked into a smile. I swiped at the ground to let the ground know that I was angry. "Mrrroooooww!!!!" I hissed at the floor...... oh look.......this moron just wrote me talking to the ground.... loser....  
  
I have no idea what happened. I passed out. Probably from the pain that had just began to sting like hec  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw a boy looking at me. The boy that saved me earlier. I stood up and shook my head. Lifting a paw, I noticed that I wasn't home. I wasn't in the dungeon. Instead, I was on something soft. Comfortable and soft. Nothing like the rocks back home. He continued to stair at me, until I returned the stair back. His eyes, I saw them now. Emerald.... Not evil, not cruel......I already trusted this person. With his gloved hand, he pointed to a bowl beside me.  
  
I sniffed it. Unaware of the content inside. After sniffing, I found the smell yummy. I lapped it up, avoiding the long scratch on my nose. Which I just remembered. It didn't sting. While I was pondering about the scratch, I was suddenly jerked up in the air. The bell on my neck jingled. My body stung as it twisted and turned. I grew..... I had no idea what was going on though....  
  
!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weelllppp...... FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!!! Chap. 3 coming soon.  
  
I would like to thank Mackey! For being the first ta read my fic and reviewing! ! Cookies fa you! =^.^= !!.  
  
More cookies to the 2nd though 6th persons to review. Lotsa space fillin' cookies! :D 


	3. Yellow Lights

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1!  
  
Hi! Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy! Tell me if I made Xiao to dramatic or anything. I tried to make her overly exited. :D  
  
Chapter 3: Yellow Lights  
  
I stretched and I grew. Even though I couldn't see, I grew. The fur on my arms and legs disappeared, my claws grew bigger. I flinched at a stabbing pain behind my eye. I could feel my eyes going from cat-eyes to human eyes. My tail grew, shrunk, and re grew. Just when I though it would never end, the yellow, bright light around me quickly vanished. I dropped to the floor. Landing on two legs, not four. My eyes widened at what I saw when I looked down. I had two HUMAN legs! Two human arms too. I raised my right hand and felt my face. No fur! I felt my nose, still the same, mouth, only bigger. Raising both hands I touched my ears. The cat one's where still there!. Checking if I still had my tail, and discovering I had fur on my feet and arms, I filled with glee. Like something was rising within me.............THIS.....DEFIANTLY....was not the same. With a big smile across my face.... the first things that came out of my mouth was..  
  
"OMG! Wow..... I'm like, totally human!" I thrusted a fist in the air.  
  
With my big smile still spread across my face, I put my hands on my knees, leand forward with great courioacity twords the other human, and with my smile still wide, bareing my teeth. Not on purpose though. He looked at my large, feline K-9 teeth and stepped back. I practilly yelled I was so exited."How'd you do it!!! Are you a magition?!?!?!?!?!". He stepped back again, his expression a mixter of shock, fear, and amazment . I took the hint and tried to calm myself down. " Talk AROUND the CAVES if that you ARE on an ADVENTURE?!". I really did try.  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "YAY!" I knew it! Can I come two? Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,"?!  
  
He nodded again. Smileing and bit. I twirled, kicked once ( nobody, I did knock over the lamp though..) and hugged him.  
  
I ran down the stairs and out the door. The human happly fallowed. As soon as I ran out on the porch, A sensation ran through me. The air! I stuck my nose in the air and breathed deep. A sweet smell of freedom and bread floated around and into my nose. I sniffed again. I stopped breathing for a second as I took in the senery. A yellow thingy in the sky. The sky! It was crystal blue, I've never seen a sky before. The dirt road and faint grass, quaint houses, clear rivers, and peopel! The area streached far before meeting the moutain. My tail wagged as fast as it could. My yellow-greenish eyes blinked as the winds blew in them.....  
  
"So".... I whisperd, breathing deep. Then, letting out a deep breath before I said......  
  
"This must be whats it's like... to be free".  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well! Chapter four tomarrow! Hope you like it!'  
  
Xiao: Hi Macky! Thanks for reviewing! Toan: Thanks to anyone who may review! 


	4. Blue Crys

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 already!  
  
Hello!  
  
HERE IT IS! I knew I shouldn't have challenged myself to do it on a certain day.... bleh.... Well.. here goes  
  
WARNING TO PAIGE FANS: This chapter makes Paige look bad. This chapter is mainly to introduce Paige. Skip it if you must.....  
  
Chapter 4: Blue Crys  
  
I twirled around happily. My deep brown eyes had never seen such colors before. Twisted and swirled bitterly yet freely slopped around. ....I know....... that made no sence.........  
  
I flopped my arms out to the side, lean my head back and twords the sky. I knew I was making a secne, but it felt so good. I spun to the side and kicked the air. I knew I was too exited when I herd a "Ophf"!  
  
I turned and looked at who I just kicked. A brown hair girl was curled up on the ground. Her dress was made out of a icky pinkish-brown color. Her hair was a died brown with stupid looking hair-holerd things ( The front two don't look bad, but the back is a mirth). She had pinkish-brownish- orange high-heels on, that pursonally..... well.... it looked like... urp...  
  
The human that had changed me walked behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I looked into his eyes, his eye's held compassion and courisouty.  
  
Those small beady eyes beamed at me, and behind me, seeing the human behind me......... they held hatered. Her small peite face's very small mouth twisted into a fake cry expression. "Wahh"! Her puny, pathetic, girly voice chimmed as she blinked her eyes constanty. Pretending to hold back tears. She screamed. I learned that her mouth wasn't so small after all.  
  
I realed back as she continued to fake cry. I heard a few whispers. "Come on". The human said behind me with a soft voice. Almost as if he was sad or dissapointed. My mood quickly dropped. With my ears resting, I turned and fallowed him up the steps. My last glance before going inside was seeing that the girl was still laying there. With a tall man in jeans, a sweeter, and a headband yelling at her. Her small eyes brimmed with tears and she jumped up. Screaming right back at her father.  
  
~*~*~*The next day. /~*~*~*~  
  
The sun peaked from the window. Filling the once dark house with light. I opened my eyes to see I was curled up on the bed that I had been changed into a human yesterday. Sun dust caught my eyes , I had never seen it before. I took my paw/hand and swipped at it. When it just scatterd, then contuined, I left it.  
  
I yawned , and streatched. Hopeing to find another day on intreasting human things. But as soon as I got out of bed, Looked down the stairs, saw the human sleeping on the couch, something tackeld me...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!  
  
Wel! Sorry for promising that it'd be done that day! I just got so busy with plans of houses and friends and familly and all that other good crap..  
  
Well.... Chapter 5! Is coming soon...... that's all I can promis ya! Sorry, but to the punishment of not having my own e-mail ( I share one) the fanfic reviews got erased. I'll thanks the others for review on chapter 5! Really sorry ^-^;; 


	5. Purple Hearts

Disclaimer: ..... um... read chapter one :)  
  
Ok! Thanks ta everyone for Reviewing! I feel so happy after reading my reviews *wheee!* ^.^ : D!!!!!! Hope you all injoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter : Purple hearts  
  
I flung my head around to see what had tackled me. My eyes vocused in and out. A sharp pain filled my back, arms and elbow area. I tumbled down the stairs and landed at the least wooden step. I closed my eyes tight. Half frightful of fighting or looking at the thing. Half ashamed of myself for being scared. When the thing landed next to me , I felt the floor shake hard. I forced myself to open my eyes. When they did, I saw a sceleton in a biker jacket. What was worse than an undead thing in a village ( and not in the cave) was that he held a long, thin sword above his head. It had blood at the tip of it as if it had been batteld with recently today. I lost all my breath and rolled out of the way. I closed my eyes again and I heard a loud CLANK!  
  
I knew I had no weapons, and I was in so much panic that I couldn't think strate. I huddled in a small ball on the floor as I head a another strange sound. My ears perked up as a strong sounding CRASH. I heard something breaking. CLINK! Somthing sounded like a sword blocking another. CLINK- clack-clack-click-click CLICK. The last part sounded as if something was crumbling. PLAT-plit-platter-plit a sound of hard, big and small thing hitting the floor. When all went silent. I looked up with courousity. My nose twitch as a speak of dust reachd my nose. I looked over to a pile of dusty, muddy bones scatterd on the neat, purple rug. Looking to my left, I saw that human. With a dagger in his hand. He looked at the pile of bones. Then at me. I smiled.  
  
"No problem" He said tierdly.  
  
I was still in shock of that monster. "How'd he get in the village"? The human asked me as yawned.  
  
"I don't know" I answerd. "But are they souposed to be in the village. I mean, do they get in often"?  
  
"No. The monsters are usally locked up that cave. They need a key to get out." He said, with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
" Human"? I swished my tail in concern  
  
"Toan". He said. "My name is Toan. "  
  
I felt my heart and spirits rise. Like I had just made a friend. And I think I did. Freindship's color is purple, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! After a long break C.X is finished with it's latest chapter! Thanks AGAIN everyone! (smiles)  
  
Xiao: Now I shall take over this fanfic! *Bwahahahahahahaha*  
  
Toan: . You already did.  
  
Xiao: Oh..... ok .... then I took over this conversation! *mwahahahahahahahah*! Oh! Yarnball! *Chases after yarnball.*  
  
Toan: -._-.;; ..................... Anyways. Sorry if it's not that long of a chapter. The writer didn't want people to think that C.X is dead! So she typed a quick chap. By! 


End file.
